Maid for your Mother
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: The third installment in the Maid series, when Sesshomaru's mother falls ill, she is invited to stay with her son to recover, though it's less relaxing than they would like.
1. Chapter 1

**a little something to say THANK YOU GUYS ^^ for 400 favorites ^^ As you all requested, the third installment of the Maid series**

**I hope it's worth the wait!**

* * *

Immaculate halls shined from the attention and care given to every detail, the large manor long since turned into a warm and loving home, all thanks to the young woman nestled comfortably in the strong arms, her head against the demon's strong chest as she sighed happily before giggling quietly as a nose nestled into the crook of her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" she squealed, "I'm ticklish!"

"After a year with you Rin, don't you think I know that by now?" the demon whispered seductively to her ear.

"I know you know!" the young woman laughed, "but still-_stop it tickles!_"

"I enjoy hearing you laugh," he murmured, his lips pressing to the back of her ear.

In the year of their relationship, Sesshomaru had learned that every new day brought something new for him to love about her, the soft hums as she brushed her hair, the way she pouted after trying a new recipe only to have it burn in the pan, how the peace seemed to settle around her when she sat in the garden, and, above all else, how faithful she was to him and how evident her love was.

Though she was never born into the world of high class, the demon thought that she belonged in it more than anyone he knew. She seemed to float where she walked in her gowns, her smile always radiant and she never strayed too far from him, despite how popular she was. Every man that met her always wanted her undivided attention trained on him, something she wouldn't give.

His position in his company required him to attend the balls and parties, but, much like her, he'd rather sit on the couch and relax, often with her.

Now, however, their actions were anything but relaxing.

Rin was well aware of where his fingers were slipping up, the tips running over her pale thigh while his other was tight around her waist, pressing her back to his chest.

"Is this all you _ever _think about!?" the young woman asked him, "sex?"

"No, _you _are all I think about," the demon murmured, "often in my bed… naked…."

Her hand swatted his, her body shaking as she giggled quietly.

"Pervert," she teased, her head turning to his, her lips pressing against his.

"That hurts," Sesshomaru mocked quietly, his fingers ceasing their voyeurism up her stomach when the knock interrupted them, the demon sighing softly, cursing Jaken's impeccable timing.

Reluctantly standing from her, the demon moved to the door, his fingers pulling it open to reveal a stack of letters in his arms.

"Mail for you sir!" Jaken announced proudly, determined to make himself out to be a perfect servant.

"Thank you Jaken," the demon murmured through clenched teeth, his fingers pulling the letters towards him, "I thought I dismissed you an hour ago?"

"You did," he nodded, "but the mail came later than expected, so I thought to deliver it to you!"

"Thank you for you diligence," Sesshomaru told him, "you may go home now."

"Indeed," the small imp bowed lowly, "have a good night Milord!"

Sighing deeply as he slammed the door, Rin giggling at the usual enthusiasm Jaken displayed.

"Anything of interest?" she asked quietly, watching as he fingered through the mail.

"Nothing much," he flicked the letters to the table, only one pulled from the stack and hidden in his pocket.

"Okay," her finger slipped to her lip as he settled on the couch, his body lounging as she crawled over top of him, the amber eyes flickering in interest.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his long fingers fluttering up her legs to settle on her hips while hers were splayed on his chest.

"Nothing," Rin teased, her lips lowering to kiss him, her hands moving to cup his cheek before they roam down to his belt, the demon enjoying her confidence in their more devious endeavours.

"Just like this?"

The amber eyes widened at the sight of the white letter between her fingertips, the corner tapping his nose.

"Rin, give me that back-"

"Tell me what it is first," she pressed, her body rolling off his as he towered over her, his fingers reaching for what she hid.

"A letter," the demon explained, "now give it back."

"No duh," Rin giggled, "but who's it from?"

"My mother," Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin as she squirmed beneath him, "now, may I please have it back."

"Of course," she laughed softly, her hand conceding to extend it out to him, "was that so hard?"

"Only because a little mischievous imp is playing with my mail," he murmured, his body straightening to sit up while hers flipped over, her chest now to the cushions and her cheek turned to look at him.

"How come I haven't met your mother yet?" Rin asked quietly, "I mean, we've been together for a year…"

"Mainly because my mother travels most of her time traveling from one fashion show to the other," the demon explained, "she's never in Japan… but, it could also be because my mother… half-raised me," the demon told her with a sigh as though that sufficed as an explanation.

"And?" she prompted, her eyebrow raised as she prompted him to continue.

"And she might react… differently than my father did," Sesshomaru told her, "she always wants to get her way and she's always wanted me to be wed to a demon woman," his long fingers fluttered over her flesh, "she and I… sort of had a falling out anyway."

"Over what?" Rin asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"She thought I sided with my father one too many times," he confessed, "she's never handled rejection well."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your mother," the young woman pointed out, her face serious and her finger wagging in his direction.

"So I'm aware," Sesshomaru nodded, "but… they're not exactly lies either."

Rin said nothing as she glanced back to the headboard, her chin in her folded arms.

"Rin?"

Brown eyes glanced up to him, his head tilted as he tried to understand her.

"Does your mother… even _know _about me?" the young woman asked quietly.

"She knows I'm with someone," Sesshomaru nodded, "but… she doesn't really communicate all that much."

"Why not? You're her son!"

"She only wants business contacts to call her," the demon shrugged, "she's always been like that and unless she sends me a letter, I have no idea where she is."

"Really!?" Rin seemed amazed at the words, her eyes widening slightly.

"You seem shocked," he commented, "as I mentioned, she and I never really had the best relationship."

"Still," she pouted softly, the demon chuckling as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

Wordlessly, the demon pulled open the letter, his eyes swiftly flickering down the note.

"And she won't be coming back for a while it seems," he murmured, "she's got another few months of shows planned."

"I thought her fashion magazine was doing supremely well," Rin inquired.

"It is," the demon nodded, "but, she works harder than my father for it to be that way."

"And that worries you?"

His amber eyes looked back to her, her chocolate orbs holding no malice.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I fear she's working herself into an early grave."

"Weren't you like that though?" her hand reached to rub his wrist, her thumb running over the markings.

"Once," Sesshomaru nodded, his body lowering to kiss her cheek tenderly, "not anymore though."

Rin giggled softly. True, he did go on business trips and had been known to work longer hours, though he tried to do what he could to work at home or come back to her. Thankfully, Rin was understanding, and had been known to visit him for his lunch hours.

"At any rate," Rin interrupted his thoughts, "is your mother really _that _bad?"

"You must remember what I was like towards you and InuYasha when you first met me," the demon murmured, the young woman swallowing thickly as she nodded, "she's… something like that."

"Ah," the young woman nodded, "I see."

Arms snaked around her waist as lips returned to the crook of her neck, her thoughtful face pulling into a teasing grin as she all but melted into him.

"If you really would like to meet her," Sesshomaru started, "I can ask her to come over for a visit when she's in Tokyo next."

"I'd like that," she murmured as her head turned to kiss his cheek, "just… make sure she knows about me okay?"

"Of course," the demon nodded, smiling as he returned to the actions Jaken had so rudely interrupted, her body flipping in his arms to have her arms wrap around his neck.

"**Ms. InuKimi?"**

Piercing amber eyes turned from the tall model, the smell of hairspray thick in the air as was the sound of models gossiping and chatting excitedly.

"What is it Anna?" the demon asked her assistant, her back turning towards the young woman who seemed to shiver in her presence as everyone else did.

"U-Um… you-you have two missed calls-"

"From?"

"Mr. DeVito and someone named Julian?"

"I'm a little busy," InuKimi told the young woman, her hands turning around the model in her arms, nodding her approval with pursed lips.

"Ma'am?"

"Was there any mail?" the woman asked, her heels clicking along on the floor, the young woman hurrying after her with letters pressed to her chest.

"Uh-Uh yes," she nodded, her hands adjusting to carefully grab a few envelopes, "there are a few-"

"Hurry up girl and stop stuttering," InuKimi snapped, her torso twisting around to grab the envelopes handed to her.

Her apologies fell on deaf ears as she tore open to see the letters inside, files and papers revealed to her orbs.

"Is this everything?" the demon asked, the door to her makeshift office opened while the girl hurried in behind her.

"Y-Yes ma'am-"

"What have I said about stuttering?" InuKimi chastised, her legs folded under her as she settled at her desk with the files in hand, "get me the files on the Burque and Sons."

Nodding nervously, Anna retreated to the file cabinet, her fingers searching through the brown folders before the chosen one was all but torn from her fingers.

"And this is _all_ the mail?" the demon reiterated, her fingers flickering open her glasses as she examined the files, comparing one to the other.

"Yes ma'am," Anna nodded, her face confused slightly, "is there anything in particular you want me to look for?"

"I've sent something to my son," InuKimi murmured, "he must've just received it, but I'll be expecting a letter back."

"Wh-Why don't you just call him?"

The glare the poor girl received was enough to murder a small animal.

"My phone is exclusively for my contacts and do I have time to do that," the woman explained, "now, grab me the other files from DeVito."

Complying with the snapping fingers, InuKimi took the second file, her fingers running down the list to cross check.

"Ms. InuKimi?"

Her head turned up to the knock on her door, the manager sticking his head in her office, "you're needed backstage."

"Can't they do anything on their own!" the demon grumbled, her body standing from her desk only to falter slightly, her hand reaching to her calf.

"Ma'am!"

"I'm _fine_," the woman brushed off, her eyes turning angrily to her assistant that dared to infer she was weak, "it's just a cramp."

Moving away from the two of them, the demon woman marched determinedly to the stage where the designer seemed to wither under her sharp gaze.

After ten minutes, nine of which seemed to be her snapping at everyone who dared to cross her path.

Grunting in frustration, the demon made her way to her seat in front of the stage, her mind still mixed and spinning as she tried to control her thoughts. Reaching for her purse, her fingers brushed against the magazine inside.

A gossip rag who was in tight with her had given an advanced copy sporting a photo of her son with a mysterious young woman, the two of them surprisingly happy and smiling with the headline "Who is she?". That was indeed what she was now asking herself and, though a phone call would've given her a quicker answer, she found it was faster to just write and wait for a reply.

Her finger ran over her lips. Her son had never informed her of any new relationship, forming or otherwise. The thing that confused her the most was the young woman, and how human she appeared. She had brushed it off, knowing that her son wouldn't be with a human woman, but the question still nagged her.

A second twinge ran through her leg, her face wincing in pain though she tried to suppress it. The lights seemed to bright and the noise too loud. Needing quiet, the woman stood, her wobbling worrisome, made prevalent to those around her when she stumbled and fell to the floor, the chairs clattering as others around her gasped and called for an ambulance, the usually regal demon woman lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you guys think? Good, bad? Don't worry, other updates are coming, but computer anxiety is not fun but should have an answer by today... hopefully...**

**Reviews please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates ^^ I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm sorry about the slow-going, but life and life and... life...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun was bright and radiating, streaming through the sheer curtains and over the two bodies lying in bed, the silver hair looking gold in the light and the black highlighted in it. Usually, the demon was awake early, readying for work and avoiding temptation by the young woman lounging in his bed.

Now, having taken the weekend off, he was free to sleep later than normal, something he found he was rather enjoying. Though, it may have had more to do with the actions the two engaged in in both the morning and night.

His strong body rolled closer to the second source of warmth in his large bed, his arm wrapping around the slim waist and pulled her tight to his chest. Rin shuffled at the contact, her body still sleep-filled and groggy as her feet rubbed against the arch of his foot, a small smile on her lips as she heard him inhale deeply.

"Good morning," Rin mumbled quietly, her fingers reaching to cover his, her thumb brushing over the back of his hand.

"And good morning to you," Sesshomaru responded quietly, his lips skimming over her throat, "did you sleep well?"

"Mm… not done yet," she gently elbowed him, "lemme finish…"

"Not today," he teased sensually in her ear, his lips kissing and sucking at her lobe, the shoulders raising as she squealed and kicked.

The slim form giggled as she rolled under the silk bed sheets, her feet kicking and rubbing against the arch of the larger foot, the demon above her nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as her body unconsciously curled as a reflex from the lips, "st-stop!"

"I have no intention too," the demon grinned, his lips kissing the crook of her neck and throat.

"Please?" the young woman giggled, "pretty please?"

His lips pulled back, her lower lip held between her teeth while he searched her dark eyes.

"No."

"I said please!" she protested, her feet kicking as he tickled her, "_Sesshomaru_! You're cruel!"

"And yet you laugh," he smiled, his lips kissing and sucking at her heated flesh, finding the dark hickeys he had left from the night before, his fingers pushing up her nightgown.

"Se-Sesshomaru," Rin hummed out, her body relaxing slightly at his touch, "no fair…"

"What isn't?" the demon smirked.

"I can't think right wh-when you do this…" she moaned, her body twitching underneath his.

"No?" Sesshomaru whispered quietly, "such a shame then…" his fingers trailed down her slim sides and hooking to her lace panties.

"Sesshomaruuu!"

A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest, his eyes lifting up to the young woman who pouted in defiance.

"It's not funny," she mumbled, flushing as he kissed her.

"It is," his nose ran over her collarbone, her fingers reaching to slide up his muscled arms while her leg bent, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Really?" Rin asked, "you've only been awake for ten minutes at most!"

"Ten minutes with you," he pointed out, his teeth nibbling harmlessly at the flesh of her breast.

"Hmm… _HAH_!"

Her body jolted in surprise as his fingers trailed lower down her body, his fingertips teasing her sex while his lips teased hers.

Delicate fingers stroked the markings on his cheeks, her tips trailing down the stripes before weaving into his silken locks, her nails gripping his scalp.

"Rin-"

"It's okay," she whispered against his lips, her leg curling around him, "really…"

"And _I'm _the eager one?" Sesshomaru teased quietly, watching her face as he eased into her body.

Sex was more pleasure than pain for her, Rin no longer nervous or embarrassed by their antics. A strangled gasp slipped from the demon's lips at her tightness and heat, her fingers reaching to skim over his shoulders and back, a trail leading down his spine as she pressed her body to his.

Her hips rolled slightly, making an even more animalistic sound escape his lips.

"Rin-"

"Don't tempt what I can't control?" she teased, her finger touching his nose.

"I was going to say be cautious," Sesshomaru murmured, knowing full well she had him wrapped around her little finger, his lips lowered to her ear once more, "I don't want to hurt you."

"One year," Rin whispered, "one year you've been with me and in all that time, you've never once hurt me," she kissed him deeply, "you've never even thought about it."

"Hm," the demon hummed, his lips pressing back while his fingers curved to grip her alabaster thighs.

"_Uhn_!"

Rin shuddered as he thrust forward, her nails unconsciously gripping into his flesh.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed in contentment, her head thrown back, allowing him to attack her throat with another round of unceasing kisses.

Soft and breathy moans escaped her as she felt him set a steady pace between the two of them, his long nails running tenderly over her flesh, doing his best not to break it.

"_Ah… hah… ha…_"

Long black hair remained spilt over the pillow as he head twitched in the midst of the pleasure she was feeling, his tongue moving with her as he was gentle with her delicate body.

"_Sesshomaru…_"

Fingers wound with the others as the demon nipped at the crook of her neck, hoping to her his name escape her lips once more in her erotic tone.

"Rin," he found himself whispering, "my beautiful Rin."

She bleated out a quiet laugh, her eyes a mixture of love and lust before they were hidden behind dark lashes once more, her mouth opening as she moaned deliciously. Her body arched into his as she gripped him harder, kissing his lips and throat, mimicking him as she found the crook of his neck, her hand on the other side of it, pressing their flesh closer together.

Her other arm wrapped around his torso, nails returning to dig at his skin in her lust.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin breathed, her body rocking against his, the pleasure building and the fire igniting under her flesh, "cl-close…"

"With me then," his lips ruffling the hair by her cheek, "with me…"

His whisperings were answered as she arched to his chest, her head thrown back in a passionate moan, his name the only coherent thing he heard.

"Rin," he groaned, his body shuddering as he released inside her, his arms adjusting to keep above her, his chest heaving as he looked towards the young woman he loved so dearly.

In all his time, the demon had never had someone that could exhaust him like her. His other sexual partners would collapse well before he would but with Rin, he was spent when she was. Warm breath passed over the alabaster flesh, his nose inhaling the scent of fresh sex on he, her own lungs expanding deeply as she caught her breath from their swift romp.

"That was fast," she teased, her finger touching her nose, the demon feeling the muscle under his eye twitch slightly.

"I do not believe you have anything to compare that too," he murmured, the young woman giggling at his words.

"I didn't mean _that_," Rin emphasized, her body adjusting as he pulled out of her slowly, his own form lying beside hers, his arm pulling the young woman to his chest, "I mean… it didn't take long for us to start."

"No , I suppose not," Sesshomaru murmured as he kissed her tenderly, his fingers gently running through her hair, "but you are too irresistible."

Enjoying her laugh, the demon settled in for what promised a lazy Sunday, a groan rumbling in his chest as he heard his phone buzz.

"Might want to get that," the young woman whispered while he sighed deeply.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," he conceded, his fingers reaching to grab his phone.

"So much for your day off," Rin mumbled under her breath.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking," Sesshomaru unconsciously chuckled softly as he answered the phone, white sheets adjusting as hands lightly touched his back, silken black locks spilling over the young woman's shoulder and she planted light kisses on his throat and jaw.

It wasn't until his hand reached to stop her did Rin notice the smile slipping from his lips as the voice spoke, his eyes widening slightly as worry entered her own heart.

"Sesshomaru," Rin asked nervously, her hand reaching to touch his arm, "wh… what is it, what's wrong?"

"I-It's my mother," the demon explained as he hung up, his amber eyes meeting the concerned chocolate orbs, "she… she's had a stroke."

The young woman gasped as her hands covered her mouth, her lover slowly taking deep steadying breaths.

"I-Is sh-she-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin protested quietly as he slipped from their bed.

"She's at the hospital right now," the demon explained while he reached for his clothes, his legs covered in pants swiftly, "the doctor said she's fine but-"

"Sesshomaru-" the young woman tried once more, her arms pulled through her nightgown.

"I'm sorry Rin," he brushed her off, "I-I need to go-"

"Sesshomaru-"

"Wh-Where are my-"

Arms snaked around his waist as a head of dark hair rested on his back, the young woman pressing her bare chest to his back.

"It's going to be okay," Rin whispered soothingly, "the doctor told you she's okay, but don't forget to breathe."

"Rin-"

"Book a ticket," she told him, his body turning to look at her in the eye, "I'll pack your overnight bag for you."

Her deep brown eyes, while worried, were calm, her fingers gently brushing over his cheeks as she hoped to calm him.

"I'm here when you need me," the young woman murmured, "I always will be."

"Thank you," he whispered after a moment, his arms snaking around to hug her tightly.

Grateful that the young woman had a clear head on her shoulders, the demon managed to catch the next flight to Milan while she slipped a few pants, shirts, and underwear into his overnight bag. Saying nothing and feeling the most nervous he had since his childhood, Sesshomaru finished dressing quickly, his fingers tightening his tie with swiftness.

"Here."

He turned to look at the young woman who had moved to stand beside him, her hands pulling his luggage towards him.

"Will you be alright?" Rin whispered quietly, her face deeply concerned for him. The demon understood, him usually impassive, refusing to wear his emotions like she did.

"I think so," the demon murmured, "I just… I need to see my mother, make sure she's alright."

"If she's anything like you, she will be," the young woman tried to assure him, her hand touching his wrist.

Walking it him to the front hall, Rin, now donning her silken white robe, remained by his side, hoping that, though it defied most logic, she could comfort him in his time of worry.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone," Sesshomaru told her softly as he slipped his bag in the trunk of his car.

"It's alright," Rin told him, "just… relax and breathe, okay? I'll be here for you when you get back, I promise."

Nodding, she stole a peck from his lips before he slipped into his car, the engine gunned as he willed himself to do as she asked. It was unlike him to feel fear or worry, the notion gnawing at him. He hated the feeling of helplessness, that there was a situation beyond his control and that he was all but forced to sit by pathetically and watched.

Miraculously, his drive was safe and smooth, the twelve hour plane ride promising to be made longer with the addition of his worry for his mother. He had boarded quickly, the flight attendants bringing him a water and paper before scuttling away to the other first class passengers.

His fingers glanced to his phone as he slipped it to airplane mode, his thumb running over a picture of the candid shot he had taken of Rin, her face that of peace and her fingers trailing over the flowers she was caring for. The demon sighed; not one hour ago he had been lying in bed with the young woman, waiting to waste the day with her, the two probably relaxing in the home before heading out to dinner. Now, with the news of his mother's accident, he was set to spend the rest of the day on a plane before confronting what was probably a very bitter and angered demon.

While he might hate receiving help, his mother was worse than he, demanding to do everything on her own, insisting that it was the only way to have the job done correctly. Even when he was a child, he was viciously chastised for never getting a perfect grade or acting proper in the presence of others. Every music piece he played, every test he wrote, party he attended with her; if he wasn't to her standard, she would punish him, not that he had many freedoms to take away in the first place.

His eyes looked back to the picture of his beloved. The worst trait he inherited from her was her hatred of humans, something he managed to overcome, but she…

Sesshomaru felt his lips curl downwards as he felt another worry overcome him. Undoubtedly, she would need care after her incident, and, hating taking help from other, he and Rin would need to take her, meaning she would undoubtedly discover her son's love was a human she had taught him to hate.

"Rin," the demon whispered quietly, "things are never easy for us, are they?"

* * *

**Sooo... lemme know what you guys think! Reviews reviews reviews! ^^**


End file.
